Frosty Love
by BethHarley
Summary: ( I own none of the Mortal Kombat characters) Sub Zero and his childhood end up together...


Frosty Love

(I don't not own any of the Mortal Kombat characters!)

*Sub Zero was walking through the entrance to Kitana's castle and saw Kitana fighting with a women he had never seen before. He walked closer and noticed how she was using a very old style of Lin Kuei he hadn't seen in centuries. Kitana punched the women in the face and she dodged it and she flipped backwards and her foot made contact with Kitana's face. He was shocked because no one had ever been able to hit Kitana when her guard was up. *

 **Kitana** : *She and one of her very good friends Rose just got finished sparing. She noticed Sub Zero watching them in the door way grinning* Oh hello Sub Zero, how can I help you?

 **Sub Zero** : *walked closer to Kitana and the women and bow to Kitana in respect for being in her castle* I was coming to spare with you.

 **Kitana** : *noticed that Sub Zero as respectful as he was he kept his eyes on her friend while they spoke* Oh Sub Zero this is Rose, she and I have grown up together.

 **Rose** : *She found Sub Zero very attractive but as her grandfather taught her. Lin Kuei can only be with respectful and brave warriors and she wasn't positive if

Sub Zero was such a warrior as Kitana spoke of* Hello Sub Zero, my name is Rosemary, Kitana has told me that you are a very powerful Lin Kuei. I too am Lin Kuei.

 **Sub Zero** : *He was shocked to see another Lin Kuei female other than Frost his apprentice* It is very nice to meet such a respectful warrior such as yourself.

 **Kitana** : *She toke Rose's arm with her own and they all walked to the garden, a more beautiful scenery to spar* Shall we all go to a more beautiful location to spar?

 **Sub Zero** : *Watched as Rosemary and Kitana laughed and he thought to himself that she was beautiful with her shoulder length rave hair, her skin was the color of fresh cream, her outfit was modest. She wore a knee length black kimono with long sleeves with blue accents of ribbon lacing the sleeves together and an ice blue mask that covered her mouth and nose, black leggings with deep blue laced to keep the black latex together and it made him smile when he saw that her toe nails and finger nails were lack with blue tips. When he saw her look behind to see if he was still walking behind he saw the most beautiful brown with blue rimming her pupils. He then listened to her voice and heard a voice of a siren. He jogged to walk beside her and listen to her talk more. He looked over and saw Kitana smiling through her mask at how Sub Zero kept staring at Rose.* So Rosemary how long will you be here for, if I may ask.

 **Rose** : *Couldn't help but return Sub Zero's stare as he asked her and smiled through her mask over at Kitana who was no longer beside her but walking ahead of them* Well Sub Zero I'm not sure yet, as long as Kitana will have me I suppose but I am wondering if you know of there being any jasmine around these castles?

 **Sub Zero** : *Though and then remembered there was a forest with lots of jasmine all around a big tree* Oh yes I do! There is a great abundance of jasmine in the forest behind this very kingdom, I could take you there later after we spar if you would like. *he hoped she would say she didn't mind his help*

 **Kitana** : *she grinned as she watched Sub Zero stumble over his words speaking with Rose. It was rather nice to see him grin for once after so much sadness*

 **Rose** : *She smiled at his offer and then he smile vanished when she thought of her sick grandfather, who would of course say he must battle my grandfather to speak with me. She then thought to herself well it is your choice my granddaughter, you are after all a grown women but I will always be your protective grandfather. She smiled at the thought of her grandfather meeting Sub Zero or if he knew him at all. She already respected Sub Zero and she just met him.* Oh I will be fine going on my own, my brother lives near the kingdom and knows the forest very well, thank you though.

 **Sub Zero** : *He blinked and didn't know what to say* Oh well I have to go, I forgot that I have sparing with my brothers soon. It was pleasant meeting you Rosemary.

*He bowed to Kitana and watched as Rosemary walk up beside Kitana who was looking at him confused. Kitana and Rose than decided instead of sparing again they would tend to the garden. Rose was smelling rose when her brother Miao came strolling into the garden happy to see his sister*

 **Miao** : *greeting his sister with a scare and a hug* Hello sister.

 **Rose** : *yanked her dear brother into a hug and smiled as he twirled her* Hello dearest brother.

 **Miao** : *put his sister down and smiled when she returned his dragon knife that he gave to her when she went into battle with their grandfather against the ice guardian Lin Kuei* So sister are you ready to venture into the forest of souls?

 **Rose:** *She punched her brother's arm for trying to scare her and smiled before going and retrieving Kitana to walk with them* Yes and Kitana is as well.

*Kitana joined them as they began to walk off the palace grounds with their arms locked and laughing at Miao's adventures. Kitana pointed to a figure in the market that looked similar to ice and someone that gave the feel of heat. Miao smiled and flashes away from us and we looked over to see him talking to Sub Zero and Scorpion like he had known them for years. Next thing we know we see Sub Zero walking over to me and Kitana and Miao flash back to being beside us with a huge grin on his face*

 **Rose:** *looks at Miao with my eyebrow lifted* Miao what did you do?!

 **Miao:** *grinned evilly as Sub Zero walked closer and closer to us* Oh I didn't do a thing!

 **Sub Zero:** *grinned when he walks closer to the small group* Hello Rose…Kitana…*looks over at Miao with a wink as he walks closer to Rose and freezes her in place*

 ***** Kitana and Rose exchange looks as Sub Zero walks closer and closer to Rose with a victorious smirk. Rose and Sub Zero become nose to nose as he looks down at her lips not watching as her body slowly heats the ice trap he had wrapped around Rose's body. As Sub Zero's lip move closer to Rose's she free herself and stands there to see what Frost was always talking about when it came to her obsession with Sub Zero. He placed one of his hands on her cheek and one in the center of her back as he pulled her closer to his own surprisingly warm body. Rose was shocked by the warmth as their lips made contact. Kitana made a shocking sound as Rose placed both of her arms around his neck and returned his slow passionate kiss. It was odd for her to feel such gentleness from such a fierce warrior as Sub Zero. Once the kiss was broken and she opened her eyes she saw Frost furious in the corner of her eyes and ran after her as she stormed out of the room. The others were very confused as to why Rose just up and left, so Sub Zero ran after her. Once he caught up he saw that was Frost arguing with Rose very loudly and hid to hear what the argument was about."

 **Frost:** *was so mad that Rose returned Sub Zero's kiss knowing she was in love with him* I can't believe you did that! You know I love him and you betray me like that!

 **Rose:** *Threw her arms in the air and yelling back at Frost* What do expect for me to do? I can't help if I find him attractive and the fact that you always praised him and the fact that you never even once tried to prose your feeling made me confused!

 **Frost:** *Crossed her arms against her chest* I expected for you to be a friend and not betray me! I expected for once that I was going to get the guy I really liked!

*Sub Zero then decided to step out and intervene with their dispute so no blood between friends would be shed. He ran up to them as Rose was about to speak and toke their arms and drug them somewhere more private to speak. Once they were in the location he let go of both their arms and crossed his arms across his chest. Both the women looked at him and Rose finally spoke after a while of silence.*

 **Rose:** ***** Threw her arms in the air in defeat and looked over at Sub Zero with pure sadness in her eyes for what she was about to say she won't know if he would care or not* Look I don't know why I'm fighting with you over a guy! If you want him you can have him, just don't sit there or someone else will take his fancy!

*Rose walked off with tears slowly running down her face as she walked back inside of the battle room and retrieved Kitana and Maio to walk back to the palace. Frost turned to Sub Zero as he stood there shocked that she would kiss him and then let Frost take him, as if he was a price she couldn't win! She already had his fancy as she put it! He never thought of Frost that way and never could! He had trained her as a young girl to fight in his clan and couldn't put himself to do so as to be her partner in life as well. Once Frost turned to him he looked at her in disgusted as he knew what she would ask.*

 **Frost:** * Looked up at him knowing he would never be with her because of him being her master in her clan and her elder but she wanted to see if they could look past it* So master would you join me in the garden this evening?

 **Sub Zero:** * was shocked she would stoop so low as to crush her friend and then after ask him such a question* Frost as my student I cannot ever be what you need. I am your master and family! I have watched you since you were a youngling and I would not ask for you to want the same of you brother or father so do not expect the same from me.

*Then he raced off to find Rose to speak with her about his feelings and if she felt the same for him. In fact he knew she did but she didn't want to upset her close friend Frost for any reason so she never spoke to him in that manner, only ever as a fellow warrior. Which showed him her deep respect for Frost and her feeling toward him and the fact that she was respectful showed him honor which was a very beautiful thing in his eyes. He had always known attraction for them was there but he did not want to ever distract her from her goals but her truly wanted to be there to support her so he would give her time to think and realize this before he would approach her.*

 **Several Weeks Later**

*Sub Zero had tried to send Rose messages threw her friend but he only got the response that she would be in training and that she would be in the mediation hall. He gave her more time when he heard these response but he would not wait any longer to approach her and to speak to Kitana about her health because he never saw her in either of those places for more than a few moments before she would leave in a haste. So he decided that he would ask Kitana to join him for tea to speak about Rose and how she was doing. To his relief Kitana accepted happily and joined him. Kitana looked worried and tired which he had never seen before.

 **Sub Zero:** *He served Kitana her tea and watched her enjoy the cup before asking her, once she was finished he spoke gently as to not anger her* Kitana how are you? You look ill.

 **Kitana:** *She for weeks had been worried about her friend Rose. Rose had a sadness that she was hiding and when Kitana would sleep over at her hut she would hear Rose crying herself to sleep. Her worry caused her to get no sleep and caused her to become tired. When Sub Zero asked his question she placed her cup down and cleared her throat not sure how to ask this of him, not knowing if Frost and himself were involved romantically.* Sub Zero could you please come and see Rose, she needs you to speak to her but will not ask for you herself and she refuses to leave her hut! I am very worried about her! Please….that way she will know if you care for her or if she needs to move on with her life!

*He quickly agreed to her request and followed her to Rose's hut or home to find her sitting on her balcony with deep set eyes and dry tear soaked cheeks trying to drink her tea. He waited in her entertainment room as Kitana spoke with Rose. All he heard was Rose yell and run inside to meet Sub Zero in her front room sitting down with his legs crossed. He quickly stood and his stomached turned at the sighted of her. Even as sad as she looked she was still so beautiful to him, he watched as she stood against the wall and grabbed Kitana's arm as she tried to leave the hut to let them talk. Kitana hugged her and whispered something Sub Zero didn't catch before she walked out.*

 **Rose:** *Noticed as Sub Zero looked around and then at her and she finally was tired of silence and spoke* Look Sub Zero I'm sorry Kitana dragged you here. I'm in no way the women Frost is and I know that! I know that I could possibly never be the women you need or even want.

*Rose walked into her room and was attempting to make her bed when Sub Zero walked right behind her and pushed the sheets out of her hands and whispered into her ear*

 **Sub Zero:** *placed one of his hands on her waist and turned her around to face him as he looked deep into her eyes* I could never love Frost the way she wants for me to and she realized that after we talked. *He placed his other hand on her chin as he softly kissed her*

 **Rose:** *She pushed him out of the way as she walked toward the bathroom and stopped to look at him with tears beginning to stream down her face* Look I don't need you to busted my hopes up just to…..

*Sub Zero rushed up to her and pinned her to the wall with her hands next to her head as he kissed her with such raw passion that he himself didn't know he was capable of showing. After a while of them kissing Rose put her hands around his neck and threw her legs around his waist. They exchanged moans before he whispered into her ear something she never thought she'd hear.

 **Sub Zero:** You are the true beauty I see among every stone in this realm, *He looked her deep in her eyes to see her response and he knew she felt it as well but she was scared it was a dream. So he did something he had never thought he would have the chance to do with her again. He froze both their hearts as one and felt a jolt of lightning that he hadn't felt in ages. He looked deep into her eyes as they turned the icy blue his were and she smiled at him, he then knew that she was his*

*She pushed him on to the bed and they both stripped their clothes. Rose let Sub Zero straddle over her body before kissing her and entering her wound slowly and growling as he sped up the pumping in his hips and listened to her calling his name and felt her clawing his back as he slowed his hips and sped up to give her ultimate pleasure. She then rolled him onto his back and began to ride his long thick cock with swirling motion which caused him to moan her name and grab her waist with the ecstasy of pleasure. He closed his eyes and joined her in her orgasmic release and laid her head on his huge bare chest as they slept happily. When he woke he found her gone and became worried in a sense that she wasn't satisfied so he got up in search of her to satisfy her. He pulled his tight blue and black pants on over his muscle toned legs and existed the room in determination to satisfy the women he loved deeply. He found her making breakfast in the kitchen humming in an oversized garment from when she lived in the earth realm. With a smile he sneakily walked up behind her and grabbed her waist and kissed her neck. He heard her moan slightly and giggle as he continued to kiss her neck, enjoying the sound of her moans echoing in the room. She turned from cutting the fruits and wrapped her arms around his neck happily. He wrapped his strong hands around her bare ass and placed her on the counter. He was pleased to find her naked underneath her earth garment and continued to kiss her lips and neck. He removed his pants and entered her wound once again and smiled when he heard her moaning his ear. He decided to make sweet love to her and to rejoice in her moaning his name and him moaning hers. Once they had both been satisfied Rose placed the fruit on a plate and they enjoyed it together. Sub Zero then heard a knock at Rose's door and stood to open the door to find Scorpion with a big smirk on his face to find Sub Zero with Rose and his pants ripped to shreds and having to borrow a pair of Rose's male earth garment to cover his man hood.

 **Sub Zero:** *Closed the door and walked outside to speak with Scorpion* What is it Scorpion?

 **Scorpion:** *sarcastically* So I see you wasted no time making her your next victim.

 **Sub Zero:** *pulled him further from the door and tried to see if Rose heard* Shh, she she'll hear you! Besides she's different! Why are you here Scorpion!

*Rose heard what Scorpion had said and would ask Milena what exactly Scorpion meant by saying it toke no time to make her your next victim. In fact she called Milena and Milena agreed to her coming over since Scorpion was here and the only thing was she had to give the juice on Sub Zero in bed. Rose rolled her eyes and walked to her room to get dressed to see Milena. She choose a very pretty flowing icy blue dress that hugged her chest and revealed her back and a slit at the center revealed her sexy toned legs. She put her hair in a messy bun and walked out of her room as Sub Zero was walking inside from speaking with Scorpion. He looked at her for moment and then stopped her with a smile.

 **Sub Zero:** *walked up behind her and kissed her neck and spoke with his husky voice which she adored* Where do you think you're going?

 **Rose:** *She dropped her head back and enjoyed his voice almost forgetting where she was going and then remembered* I'm going to Milena's to talk about training with her.

 **Sub Zero:** * began to pull at the chain keeping her dress up and kissing her neck to distract her so he could satisfy her until her couldn't walk out of his arm in bed* But I'm not done satisfying you my love.

 **Rose: *** Pulled away from him and kissed his cheek before she left him there puzzled as she walked to Milena's hut to speak with her. As she walked up to her door Milena pulled open the door and greeted her with a big hug and her toothy smile*

*They exchanged pleasant greetings and began to talk. Milena explained that when Sub Zero was younger and after Rose left he became a man whore. He screwed almost every women in their realm and spoke false promises and never stayed with a women for very long but then she said once Rose returned he suddenly stopped and began to become serious about training and succeeding in battles. She also said not to worry about him repeating his boy hood. But still the thought that what if he just wanted her to screw her and then he planned to leave when he got his fill of her. Meanwhile while Rose and Milena were speaking Scorpion and Sub Zero were speaking themselves about past fucks they enjoyed with their fellow realm livers. Scorpion started talking about a new realm dweller and how he heard that she was crazy in bed and Sub Zero's mind wondered but then he stopped as he thought about Rose and how he had always wanted her and only her but the thought was still there trying to surface so as old happens never died so Scorpion put it he asked who she was but as he did Scorpion stopped when he spoke of where her hut was mid-sentence and Sub Zero turned in his seat to see Rose just in time to smack him to the ground and feel her throw the ring of ice he gave her on the ground. Milena stayed with Rose as she cried in her arms and listened to messages from different people about how sorry Sub Zero was for thinking it and not telling her about his past and how he wants to speak with Rose privately. Milena told them a message to tell him and that was to fuck off! Finally after a few weeks of dealing with the message game Sub Zero came by when Milena was gone and Rose was alone. *

 **Sub Zero:** *he knocked on Rose's front door and watched as she opened the door with heart ache in her eyes and anger in her body which he understood why she was so mad. How could he think of betraying the one women he wanted more than his next breath* Can we talk Rose?

 **Rose:** *She moved her arm for him to enter the hut and she walked to her room to sit on the bed they once shared such passion in* Listen Sub Zero I understand….I understand that you won't be able to settle down and I can't live with that! I won't let you in my life one minute and your gone the next! So either stay or just leave with your stuff!

 **Sub Zero:** *He didn't need time to think before he knew what he wanted and was expecting her to think he'd choose the other since she packed his stuff in a sack near the bedroom door* Then get ready for a life time with me in it because those days of me sleeping around are over!

 **Rose:** *shed a tear and didn't hear him over her own thoughts of him choosing them over and grabbed the sack to hand to him only for him to throw it from her hands and kiss her the way she missed him doing* Wait your choosing to stay with me!

 **Sub Zero:** *grinned* You are the only thing that's been on my mind for weeks now and I sent you a different message every day and my guess is Milena didn't bother to tell you what those messages wore to spare your heart being dragged.

*He toke her hand and crotched down on one knee and pulled out a plain crystal band and lifted it to her hand as he looked deep into her eyes with hope she would say yes*

 **Rose:** *put her hand to her heart in shock and happiness as she looked between him and the ring* Sub Zero….

 **Sub Zero:** *smiled and had a stray tear run down his cheek as he spoke* Listen Rose I know we haven't been together romantically long but ever since we were kids I knew you would be my jewel and I didn't know how to coop when you left so I thought if I slept with many women it would make the pain hurt less and it did for a while but then you returned and I realized that my love for you never left and I then decided to train as hard as I could and defeat all of my battles to prove to you I wasn't as weak as I was when I was younger. As time went by I then realized that you didn't care how strong I could become but that you still loved me as you did then! Kitana told me that when you returned you wanted me to be the first person to hugged and speak to you, but you saw me with Scarlet and stayed away. I was hoping I'd be the first person to greet you when she came up to me wanting to fuck as you would put it and I deny her the pleasure. I wanted to save myself after washing my sins away for you and so I choose to do so. Then I found the opportunity and decided that I could either be with the one I truly loved or be with every other women that couldn't compare to you in any way! I'm so happy you choose to be with me and then I ruined it and then Kitana once again told me that she explained to you what happened that day and she said you asked me to come and talk. So here I am pouring my soul out to you and babble to ask you for you to let me give you the world and spend every day asking for you to forgive me for my past….*he paused in fear she would say no* Will you Rose Nightinggale marry me?

 **Rose:** *She loved this man so much and knew that as a human he would make mistakes and had learned from his past mistakes. She knew that he had been with those women and didn't care. In fact she was happy he tried to forget her because she tried to forget him and her feelings for him and almost did until she saw him again. She avoided him to keep her heart from breaking by the chance that he had moved on, thank the gods he didn't!* Sub Zero…..yes!


End file.
